Socorro Town
Socorro Town is a town that has 17 buildings, Confederate Soldiers, Dreamcatchers, and multiple other collectable items. If you shoot civilians, Confederate Soldiers will turn hostile against you. Sub-areas In Socorro Town, there are three sub-areas, Mayor's House, Gem's Saloon, and General Store. Mayor's House Inside it, there is a Bandit's Map Piece (on the mayor's desk) and a Chicken God Totem (between the two cell doors). There are also some wanted posters posted on a board and some display weapons near the mayor's desk. However the player cannot collect these items. Gem's Saloon Inside it, there is a small group of people, the Lottery, a Bandit's Map Piece (on the table), two Anti-Vampire Tonics (one in front of the bed, and another next to the second floor outer door), and 3 Dreamcatchers (inside roof, left side, and right side). The mission "A Heavy Situation" is held here. After completing the mission "Fear and Loathing in Socorro", the Barman will be replaced by a woman. General Store Inside it, there is a shopkeeper and a Crystal Skull to the right facing the shopkeeper. Missions * At the south end of Socorro Town, there is a Socorro Race mission. * In front of McMulligan's Farm, there is an Exorcist, who provides the Magic Herbs and Fight the Demon missions after completing the Reward mission. * In front of Mayor's House, the Professor will give you the First Piece, Second Piece, and Third Piece missions (he moves to Arizona after completing the Third Piece mission). * Behind Old Callahan's Seeds, there is a greengrocer that provides the They Taste Yummy herbalist quest line. * Inside the General Store, there is a shopkeeper that provides Decorations hunting quest line. * Storyline Missions: Repel the Attack!, Kicked Outta the Bar, A Heavy Situation, and Fear and Loathing in Socorro. * Outside of the saloon door, there is a Plague Outbreak mission. Achievements Trivia * On the sign, you can figure out the population of this town: 142 23 16, which is where the Population: Zero achievement comes from. * When hit, the woman behind old Callahan's seeds emits the voice of a man. * The displayed weapons in the Mayor's House are missing their lever, suggesting they may be nonfunctional. * In one entrance of Socorro town, there is a statue holding an Assault Pump Shotgun. * This is the location of the Plague Outbreak mission. * The Pioneer Hotel is probably the home of the Confederate Soldiers, as there doesn't seem to be anywhere else for them to live. * Bandits on horseback will randomly spawn in front of the "Socorro Race" mission. Shoot their horses without hitting the Bandits. The Bandits will then fall off and start shooting you. Hide behind a Confederate Soldier when the Bandits shoot you. Shoot a soldier and hide behind a Bandit. The Bandits and Confederate Soldiers will have a gunfight. If you stay out of the way without shooting anyone (including civilians) or help the Confederate Soldiers kill the Bandits, the Confederate Soldiers will no longer be hostile when the Bandits all die. The main point here is to have fun watching the Confederate Soldiers and Bandits shoot each other. * The only building Prosperidad has that Socorro Town doesn't is the butcher shop. Bugs * In Gem's Saloon, on the top floor Bedroom, you can call your horse, but it does not move. * When you go to Gem's Saloon after doing the Fear and Loathing in Socorro mission, the barman will be replaced by a woman, but she emits the voice of the barman. * When Confederate Soldiers are hostile, you will be hit and hurt by their shots even through the hills when you hide outside (e.g. at the lake or the cemetery). Gallery Screenshot_2013-03-10-11-20-27.png|Inside Mayor's House OutsideMH.jpg|Outside Mayor's House Wp ss 20140611 0008.png Wp ss 20140611 0009.png Screenshot_2013-03-10-11-04-47.png|Inside the Saloon IMG 3754.PNG|Outside of Gem's Saloon Screenshot_2013-03-10-11-13-41.png|Inside General Store OutsideGS.jpg|Outside General Store IMG 00001678.png|Fighting with Confederate Soldiers IMG_00001701.png|The Pioneer Hotel Category:Areas Category:Oregon